


A Beach City Vacation

by xmrsmoothx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Forced Feminization, Kissing, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Misgendering, Misogyny, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Ruined Orgasms, Sexual Violence, Sissy Fetish, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unconscious Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmrsmoothx/pseuds/xmrsmoothx
Summary: After a couple years of university, Stevonnie returns to Beach City for a summer's vacation, realizing pretty quickly that everyone in town has become addicted to bizarrely kinky sex. So begins Stevonnie's journey into kinky play, with lots of personal growth and self-discovery along the way.This is basically just pure erotica. Expect any and all kinks, and enjoy!
Relationships: Amethyst/Jasper (Steven Universe), Garnet & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Jasper & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Pearl/Ruby (Steven Universe), Pearl/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Pearl/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Pearl/Stevonnie, Peridot & Stevonnie, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Spinel/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Stevonnie/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Back at home

Stevonnie laid on their belly in the temple loft, as Steven had many times in the past, watching the waves gently laminate the shores of Beach City. The moderately cloudy sky provided some fluffy shade, and the gentle sea spray and breeze combined to make a truly comfortable day of weather.

The tall, tan beauty kicked their legs up and curled their toes, chewing on their lip while watching the sands. A blue, slender shape reclined underneath a parasol on the beach. The sound of laughter and conversation could be heard on the wind. Beach City was as lively as ever, despite its small-town size – just as idyllic and happy as Stevonnie’s home town had always been.

“So why…” pondered Stevonnie, twirling a lock of hair, “do I feel so weird?”

They thought back to earlier that morning, when they’d first gotten home for vacation after two years of university.

• • •

“Stevonnie! Dude, wassup?” a familiar, gravelly voice greeted as soon as they popped over the driver’s-side door of the Dondai. Amethyst’s familiar, squat form was immediately wrapped around Stevonnie’s legs in a hug, her doughy arms squeezing as hard as she could. “I missed you so much! It felt like, uhhh, for-EVER!”

Stevonnie chuckled and petted Amethyst’s head, tousling her lavender head of hair lovingly. “Eheh, I missed you too, Amethyst. I’m so happy to be home…” Stevonnie’s gentle, androgynous voice chattered, until trailing off.

Amethyst was about as short as usual, but something about her hug felt… off. Stevonnie’s knobby knees felt an extremely soft sensation, pressed on and around those slender brown legs. As they looked down at Amethyst’s rabidly-hugging form, she realized that they were feeling the softness of an enormous pair of breasts, squished up against their front! Stevonnie got a good look at those highly compressed, heavy pillows stuffed into Amethyst’s signature crop top, piling out with plenty of mouthwatering cleavage, before the little purple gem broke the hug.

“You’re a little early, so Pearl and Garnet are kinda busy —they had like, a thing before this – but like, I’m here, so it’s cool, right?” babbled Amethyst, taking a few steps back. As she spun around to guide Stevonnie, the tall androgyne noticed that not only was there a pair of big purple breasts threatening to spill out of their top, but the littler gem was also dragging a stupidly huge ass that jiggled with every step. Amethyst wore on her bottom only a tight pair of black capri leggings, strained tight and translucent over what seemed like a double basketball-sized booty.

Turning back around to ensure Stevonnie was following, Amethyst caught their dark eyes glazed over and their jaw hanging a bit, taking in the sight of her tiny but incredibly curvy form. “Ohhhh, you haven’t been back in a while… like my new gem-suit, huh? Wanna feel?” The short woman cupped her pudgy hands underneath her huge, sagging breasts and wobbled them, acres of flesh spilling out between her fingers and jiggling like bags full of pudding. She began a slow strut over to Stevonnie, slowing down when she noticed the latter had taken a step back and suddenly looked a bit nervous.

“W… wow, Amethyst… t-that’s pretty… pretty, uh… interesting…” mumbled Stevonnie, not used to the concept of one of their childhood mentors suddenly appearing before them as an absurdly-sexualized silhouette. They couldn’t tear their eyes away from the jiggly meat as Amethyst slid her fingers up her tits and pinched the nubs of her fat, throbbing nipples underneath her shirt. A carnivorous, sultry expression flashed over her face and she bit her plump lower lip just as she fluttered her eyelashes. Never had purple looked so good.

“Yep… There’s actually, uh, a LOT of new stuff around here, for you… I’m gonna have fun showin’ you around!”

Stevonnie raised a finger, making to comment on the situation, but was interrupted by the feel of two hands on the backs of their thighs, feeling up the smooth flesh underneath their trademark denim shorts.

“Oooo, heheh… I never noticed you had such, mm, shapely legs, Stevonnie,” mused a familiar, goblinesque voice from behind them. “Heheh, want my head between those thick thighs?”  
Stevonnie quickly spun around, met with – as expected – a short, geometric, green friend, grinning at her through a pair of star-shaped yellow shades. What she didn’t expect was for Peridot to be totally bottomless.

The little green gem wore a modest black bikini top, tied around her petite chest and accentuating her delicate shoulders and ribcage. Her right arm was tucked down between her legs and was gradually shifting back and forth, casually fondling her nethers. Her slim thighs flexed and her hips jerked back and forth every so often, betraying the stimulation entering her groin.  
“Guh.. uh… P-Peridot?!” Stevonnie, taken aback, could only babble.

“What is it? Are you okay? Don’t worry… leave it to me!” cackled the little gem as she slid her middle and ring finger out of her dripping slit, sliding them up her naked belly and popping the moist digits into her little mouth. Those green lips puckered around her fingers and her tongue slithered in between them lewdly as Peridot sauntered towards Stevonnie.

“Hey babe, you said you had a date at three, I didn’t think you’d be here to greet em! Aaaah, whatever. Can you believe it’s been two years?!” said Amethyst, slapping Peridot on her tight little bum and wrapping her thick arms around the green gem’s hips. Peridot nodded in agreement, her trademark toothy smile showing through her lust-addled facial expression. “Yes! I’ve been looking forward to seeing them! We are gonna have SO MUCH FUN over their vacation! I’ve made a schedule and EVERYTHING!”

Peridot leaned in to kiss Amethyst deeply on the mouth, the two plump sets of gem lips pressing together and squeezing out little drips of slimy spit. Even Stevonnie could see the two’s tongues tickling each other’s throats inside. Amethyst’s hand slid down and stroked Peridot’s exposed, bald pussy, teasing her lips as they exchanged saliva. Peridot moaned into their kiss and sank her hands into the huge purple bosom in front of her, the both of them forming a shamelessly lurid display.

Stevonnie, silent, would only stand there dumbfounded until the two broke their embrace, lines of spittle dripping down both their chins from the hot, sloppy kiss. Peridot grinned again and licked her lips, running her hands up and down her toned thighs and hips alluringly.

“So, how about it, Stevonnie? Can I tongue kiss your shithole?” said the green gem, her hand dipping down between her legs once more as she offered the genuine question.


	2. Chat with Lapis

“I ended up running away…” Stevonnie mused to themselves. They twiddled their thumbs while thinking over the situation. “I hope they don’t hate me now! Aaaagh, it was just so… weird! I froze up!”

They sat up in their bed and sighed. That pair of dark eyes scanned over the beach again and caught sight of the reclined, aqua-skinned shape again. The slender form and head of poofy blue hair were recognizable, even from a distance.

“Maybe Lapis will be able to explain what’s going on…” they said to themselves, skipping the flip-flops and making to walk down to the beach barefoot.

• • •

Stevonnie’s voluminous black hair thrashed in the wind as they strode down the beach, a bit of an annoyance but more than made up for in beauty. As they closed the distance to Lapis under her parasol, they noticed the lack of the blue gem’s flaring dress, her silhouette looking trim and slim. Stevonnie guessed that Lapis was simply wearing her bikini, a basic blue affair that was flattering but still ladylike.

“Oh, hey Stevonnie, welcome back! Wanna play with my tits?”

Lapis mentioned nonchalantly, as though she were offering a drink or a towel. The blue gem laid on her towel on the beach, on her back, sunglasses adorning her face and nothing else. She was totally naked! Her perfectly toned body was spread out shamelessly on the beach, a pair of full and perky breasts off to either side of her ribcage and her bare cunt on display for the whole beach to see. A hefty gold ring hung off of each pale blue nipple, and a tattoo resembling a pair of antlers adorned her lower belly, almost reminiscent of the shape of a womb.  
Stevonnie instinctively closed their eyes, used to being embarrassed to seeing others in states of undress. Even gems, who weren’t all that concerned about human conceptions of modesty most of the time, tended to wear reasonably comfortable and covering clothing.

Noticing Stevonnie’s lack of affirmative response, Lapis cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, you’re just here to chat or something? That’s cool too.” She patted the towel next to her, pulling up her legs to hug them with her arms.

“Um… Yeah… Let’s talk…” Stevonnie, sitting down, tried to process the situation. As they sat down across from Lapis, they noticed that Lapis’ naked slit was fully exposed for her conversational partner to see. A pleasing glisten sparkled on her labia, and her puckered anus was even visible underneath it. Both holes on full display, Lapis smiled at Stevonnie and reached out a hand to pat them on the shoulder and chatted up a storm.

“It’s good to see you! How’s um… college going? Are you learning lots of cool human stuff? I’ve made soooo many awesome paintings, I’ll show you later!”

Stevonnie, almost drooling, barely registered Lapis speaking. They’d always been aware of Lapis’ almost impossibly youthful, gorgeously tight body, but they’d never expect to get a full-frontal view of that flawless, teen-like skin without even asking. They started to feel their penis hardening in their shorts, for all they know making an embarrassing tent for Lapis to see.

“Geez, if you just wanted to play with my tits, why didn’t you say so?” Lapis admonished jokingly in response to the other’s silence. She giggled, turning around to recline into Stevonnie’s lap, at the same time grabbing them by the wrists and pulling those broad hands to rest on her perfect breasts. Stevonnie’s hands grazed over Lapis’ nipples and sank into the soft flesh. Stevonnie, still a virgin after their two years as a geeky bookwork in university, could only be paralyzed. Finally touching a girl’s boobs? Sure, she’s an alien, but it was groundbreaking stuff for the horny university student.

“Anyways, as I was saying, I’ve been experimenting with wet-on-wet oil painting. It sounds intimidating but like, it’s really freeing! Have you been painting much, Stev- Uh, Stevonnie?”

“Um… L-Lapis, why… why are you naked and stuff? What’s going on? Peridot was naked too… is this like, some kind of prank? That the whole town is pulling on me?” Stevonnie prodded, their hands moving on their own despite their hesitance, massaging Lapis’ milkers amateurishly but eagerly.

“What? No, there’s nothing weird going on, silly. Hey, I feel somebody getting hard; do you wanna have a quick fuck? I’ve got a class at Little Homeschool in like fifteen minutes but that’s enough time to get off inside me, right?” the blue gem chattered, laying down and spreading her legs lazily. “So, do you prefer ass or cunt?”

Stevonnie babbled like a goofball. “Um… I.. .w-what? Lapis, you…”

Their eyes darted back and forth between Lapis’ unblemished breasts, her uncovered pubis, and her face, as friendly and inviting as ever. They bit their lip and started to genuinely consider the proposition, their thickening shaft starting to take over their cognition. Their hands wandered over Lapis’ amazing body, strong arms finally taking charge to feel their fill all over her curves.

“Not much of a talker today, huh? Alright, just use whichever hole you want, I’m gonna try to get the next level in Candy Crush. It’s like, my new addiction, hahah,” she joked, rolling over onto all fours and wiggling her stupidly round, tight ass in the air, both her hairless pussy and her dark blue asshole practically begging for Stevonnie’s straining cock. The blue gem, cool as a cucumber, just tapped away at the screen of her tablet, humming idly to herself.

“It’s… it’s really okay?” stammered out Stevonnie, hesitantly reaching down to their zipper.

“What? I’m really into this level. Just go crazy, okay?” Lapis dismissed Stevonnie as though she’d done it a thousand times, neglecting to mention the context.

Stevonnie’s instinct as a horny virgin took over. They zipped down their shorts, a hefty bulge spilling out, contained in their pink cotton panties. Their bony hands reached out and sank into Lapis’ pillowy-soft buttocks, and they inched up closer to her backside. Pulling their panties down just enough, an exceptional length of cock flopped out, complete with a pair of full, heavy balls – cross-country road trips don’t offer very much time for jerking off!

As Stevonnie’s big meat slapped down between her ass cheeks, Lapis shivered a little from the stimulation. She wiggled her bum and bit her lip, mentioning, “Ooo, bit of a stud, huh? I haven’t had a nice huge cock in a while, this’ll be nice~”

Stevonnie positioned the tip of their rod against Lapis’ inviting labia, accounting for the misaim of inexperience, and gradually pushed their hips forward. Four inches, six, eight – most of Stevonnie’s huge endowment disappeared into, and stretched out, that tight blue hole. Realizing they’d been holding it, the nervous enby released a lungful of breath in a quiet moan.

Lapis’ head craned back as she took the length, and she let her own throaty sigh out. “Mmmmf, wooow. Been a while since I’ve had such a big one! Put in the rest, punch my womb with that horse cock.”

Noticing the hint of sassy sarcasm in Lapis’ voice, Stevonnie harrumphed and thrust forward again, connecting their pelvis with Lapis’ ass-cushion, and the tip of their dick kissing Lapis’ cervix as they bottomed out.

“Unf, yeah, that’s not bad,” Lapis cooed, grinding her hips back against her lover’s. “You’re gonna make me lose this level!”

Stevonnie, overstimulated and pent-up and in way too deep – in more ways than one – started to realize they wouldn’t be making it another stroke. Any virgin enjoying a perfect ten like Lapis would have bragging rights to make it this far, Stevonnie’s horny brain reasoned with itself, so…

“Nnnngh… ooh… Lapis..! I’m… ungh…”

Lapis chuckled, bouncing her butt back and forth halfheartedly as her womb was pumped full, producing a gentle ‘smack’ against Stevonnie’s sweaty groin. “Hah, at least you’re hung, because you’re a bit of a quickshot, y’know?” She snorted, poking fun good-naturedly.

“Aah… ah… I… s-sorry…” Stevonnie muttered, in something of a daze as their balls emptied into the deep azure vagina they’d only just entered a minute ago.

A moment later, they were reclining back onto their calves, their softening length of cock leaking little spurts of cum still, the tail end of a very big load. Lapis sat up, eyes still on her tablet, as she neared completion of her video game’s current level.

“Noooo prob, Bob. I’ve got to head to class actually, so you finished just in time. Thanks for the spunk though! Ooo, you sure cum a lot, too…” Lapis contemplated as she stood up, strands of semen dripping down her inner thigh, and made for the boardwalk, calm eyes still locked to her device. Her perfect ass and breasts bounced with every step, the blue bombshell still bearing her skin for all the world to see. Stevonnie was left sitting on the towel, on the beach, under the parasol, figuratively and literally drained, virginity nowhere to be found.

“Um… I… huh…” they tried to talk to themselves, failing dizzily. “Um… I’ll… go back to the temple, I guess… I’m sure Pearl will be happy to see me. We could play chess or something. Pearl loves normal. Regular. Totally, non-sexual… stuff. Like chess. Right? Let’s go, Stevonnie, up you go…”

Their pep-talk to themselves seemed to work, getting them to their feet – and their shorts at least passably zipped up, if a little cum-streaked after their encounter with the one and only water witch.

“And… I won’t mention what just happened to Pearl. Yep, totally normal… let’s have a totally normal day.”

Self-reassurances delivered, they made their way back up the beach to the temple shack.


	3. Playtime at home

Cracking the door to the residence, Stevonnie was chuckling, trying their best to convince themself that they just experienced some kind of prank or elaborate hallucination. “Hah, Pearl, I must’ve been really stressed on the drive back. I’m happy to be back though, can we play a board game or something? I just need to unwind.”

“Daddy, fwend is hoooome,” mewled a sing-songy, slightly slurred voice from the living room. “Mommy, daddyyyyyyy.”

“Who’s there, baby? Are they here to join playtime with mommy and daddy?” Two more voices echoed through the rafters, one simply moaning like a pornstar. “Aah, nnnngh, oh god, fuck yes! Fuck mommy nice and hard, don’t stop!”

Baffled for the fourth or fifth time in the day, Stevonnie rounded the corner and entered the beach house, not quite ready for the sight they’d behold.

Sat on the couch was a recognizable pair, the classic duo of Ruby and Sapphire. Or rather, on the bottom lay Ruby, and on top sat Sapphire, in the cowgirl position specifically, in fact. Ruby, fully nude save for a messy head of hair, was lodged balls-deep in Sapphire’s cunt, her hands gripping the bouncing bosom of her lover and wife. Sapphire’s hands were up behind her head as she gyrated like a hooker, working the cock inside her like her life depended on it. The short, curvy cyclops wore a set of elegant black lingerie, complete with a quarter-bra (that exposed her more-than-substantial bust), a pair of lacy stockings, a garter belt holding them up, and a skimpy thong hanging off her ankle. The little blue babe didn’t miss a beat in her moaning performance as their guest entered.

“Nnnf, fuck, daddy! You’re so big! Fuck, I knew Stevonnie would open the door right now, I foresaw it… God, it’s so hot that they’re walking in on us fucking like animals! God yes, twist my nipples; make mommy your whore in front of our little Stevonnie!”

As Ruby used Sapphire’s body for all its worth, Stevonnie’s eyes darted around the room to the other, just as otherworldly sight in the room: Pearl.

Pearl was sat on the floor, mostly nude, her perky nipples hard from the cool beach air. The slender gem wore only two articles: The first, a diaper, modest in size, soft, and tightly fastened around her bony hips. The second, a pink-and-white patterned pacifier, like a baby would suck on, jammed in her mouth. Completing the story, a set of colorful toddlers’ building blocks spread out around her, a few of them stacked on each other. A baby bottle sat on the coffee table nearby.

“Hiiiii fwend!” cheeped Pearl, limply waving a hand at Stevonnie, still barely in the doorway. “Mommy and daddy are having lots of fun, and I’m pwaying with my blocks. See? I made rosie quartzie.”

As if it were obvious, Pearl gestured to a stack of pink bricks that vaguely resembled a humanoid silhouette.

In that time, the other two had crested the hill and were in the afterglow of their copulation. Sapphire was reclined on her crimson lover’s pelvis, rivulets of cum starting to leak out of her hole around Ruby’s softening length.

“Aahh… wow… that was great, darling… mmm, enjoying your blocks, sweetie? Good, good babygirl,” offered Sapphire in Pearl’s direction as she gently rubbed her own groin in the comedown. “Stevonnie… good, mm, good to see you, honey. I also foresaw that you’d be confused… so I’ll give you a bit of an explanation.”

Sapphire leaned back and a thick red cockhead popped out of her hole, along with a generous splurt of fresh ball slop – extra hot, being Ruby’s. She shook her bed-head, sighed, and pointed lazily towards the refrigerator.

“After… I wash up. Get yourself a drink and play with Pearl while we take a little shower, mm’kay Stevonnie?”

“Hi Stevonnie!” a cheerful and not-the-least-bit bashful Ruby grinned and waved as she stood and stretched, and made her way towards the bathroom. “Good to see yooouuuu!”

• • •

Sat on the (uncomfortably warm and damp) couch, Stevonnie nervously sipped on a can of sparkling water, apparently lime flavoured. Their eyes watched Pearl, their childhood mentor, sucking on a baby bottle full of milk while she examined her crudely built block sculptures.

“Look, Stevonnie! I builded… I built… a, a Obsidian. Obsidian is so big and tall! I wuv her.” Pearl looked back and forth between Stevonnie and a tall stack of black bricks, as if begging for approval.

“Very… very cool, Pearl…!” a halfhearted Stevonnie praised. They breathed a sigh of relief when Sapphire and Ruby stepped out of the bathroom door, each drying their head of hair with a ratty towel. Ruby was nude, her heavy, soft cock slapping against her thighs with each step. Sapphire was dressed in a light pink nightie, a transparent little thing that did nothing to cover up her pudgy, undulating curves, nor her carelessly exposed nipples and genitalia. The two sat down on either side of Stevonnie, their legs spread and breasts borne without a care in the world.

“I forsee that you’re wondering why everyone is mostly-nude all the time. The, well, easy answer is because every gem in town has fucked every other gem at least two or three times.”

Stevonnie raised a finger to protest, and lowered it just as quickly.

“I also predict that the next thing you’re curious about is Pearl’s situation. She’s one of the extra fun ones around town! Do you know about age-play, Stevonnie?”

Stevonnie had read of such hobbies before on their very late-night porn binges in the dorm room. How is a gal that’s seen everything ought to get off other than by searching for new and strange things? Nonetheless, they’d never expected to see their mature, doting mentor acting like a toddler, half-naked in the living room!

“Looks like you get the idea. Would you like to play with her? It’s surprisingly soothing… you might like it.” Sapphire waved a dainty hand at Pearl, still sat on the carpet. “You could be Rose. She would love that.”

Hearing the mention of Rose Quartz, Pearl’s big white eyes perked up, a silly smile spreading over her face. “Mommy Roooose is here! Yayayayaaaay!” she babbled.

“See,” prodded Ruby, “She loves you! Let her play with you.”

Stevonnie, not entirely opposed to the idea of being a loving caretaker, watched the nearly-nude white gem crawl across the floor and offer herself onto their lap. “Mommyyyyyy~ I wuv mommy…”

The tanned androgyne hesitantly reached a hand down to lay it on Pearl’s head. They’d be lying if they said they’d never imagined the toned, modelesque body of their sword-trainer and surrogate parent in lewd situations (not even to mention that of the gorgeous fusion duo flanking them)… but, half-aroused, the other half of their brain was ready to cuddle this little baby to sleep! As the stunning ballerina drooled on their knees, Stevonnie’s loving heart took over, and they coaxed her onto their lap like a toddler or a little puppy.

“T… there, there… what a good girl…” Stevonnie hazarded, their hands finding purchase stroking Pearl’s hair and back, comforting the skeletal silhouette of their once-intimidating authority figure. “R… Rose… Rose loves you.”

Sapphire giggled and stroked her guest’s shoulder. “See? Baby gets really docile and then falls asleep, isn’t she so sweet? She’ll probably be back – well, closer – to the Pearl you know when she wakes up.”

“W… wow… that was… actually kinda nice.” Stevonnie’s eyes glittered, their mind still stuck in the mystique of having such complete, but utterly loving, power over somebody, and one so close to their heart.


	4. Pearl's love

In the early hours of the morning, Stevonnie blinked awake and let out a cautious yawn. Looking down, they saw – and still felt the weight of – the curled up form of Pearl in their lap, still diaper clad. Their chest feeling a bit cold, they noticed their shirt had been pulled up while they slept. What’s more, though, Pearl had latched onto their nipple in her sleep. She was affixed comfortably to their smooth, flat chest, little bits of drool glistening on her lips’ pale surface.

Embarrassed and more than a little taken aback, Stevonnie tried hard to stay still for a moment. Pearl’s delicate eyelids were still as porcelain, and her sleeping face was a picture of peace. They lifted a hand and gently stroked the white gem’s wiry hair for a little while, enjoying the pseudo-nursing scenario in a dreamlike sort of way.

Not to last long, those fragile eyelashes fluttered open and a sleepy pair of bright blue eyes was staring back at Stevonnie. A subtle flush spread over Pearl’s cheeks as she noticed her position. Immediately detaching her lips from the erect nipple, she smiled embarrassedly and covered her mouth as she sat up on the couch.

“You… you must have met Little Pearl last night, huh,” she ventured. Her arms unconsciously clasped around her torso to cover her bare breasts. “I didn’t expect to see you again after so long… like that.”

Pearl’s shy demeanor compounded as she noticed she was still strapped into a diaper. Her blush deepened and she immediately stood up, scanning the floor for something. Unceremoniously, she quickly unfastened the baby garment and folded it neatly onto the coffee table, and then scooped a pair of panties off of the floor – presumably what she’d had on before she’d started “playing”. Incidentally, Stevonnie got a pretty good view of Pearl’s bent-over nether regions as she slid the soft, plain white thong up her legs and nestled it comfortably in between her buttocks. They made no effort to avert their eyes, transfixed by her athletic body and the flash of uncovered genitals.

“That’s better! Your human underwear is very, very comfortable, and gosh, it looks just marvellous on me, too. Boy, we must have had some fun last night, huh?” Pearl chattered, trying to fill the air with her usual aloof commentary on every little thing. Her voice suddenly dropped a couple tones, though, as she said, “Though… maybe, I can make it up to you. I bet it was, well, weird having to deal with Little Pearl… I can assure you I’m just as capable of being an adult woman, you know.”

Stevonnie gripped the couch cushions under them and looked off to the side. Had Pearl noticed their gaze, fixated on her tight, round butt? On her tiny, pert breasts, still topless and capped with half-erect nipples? Or perhaps her inviting pubic delta, just barely covered by a thin layer of cotton, forming an elegant cameltoe in between her legs. “Um… P-Pearl, you really don’t have to feel like… like you have to do that!”

The pale gem grinned a sort of knowing and mischievous grin. She catwalked toward the couch and sat down, straddling Stevonnie’s legs, her tiny feet on tiptoes on the floor on either side. Leaning in, she laid a hand on Stevonnie’s broad chest and looked them in the eyes. “You don’t understand… I don’t have to. I want to,” she declared.

Stevonnie’s cock swelled at least two inches just from hearing that, restrained only barely by their shorts. They turned their head away, unable to hide a blush on their cheeks.

“I saw you, during our sword lessons, you know. Sometimes you said you had to take a break because your stomach hurt. But I saw,” she punctuated the sentence with a single bony hand slithering down between Stevonnie’s legs, barely touching their bulge, stroking along the seam of their shorts. “I saw this big bulge. You can’t hide such a big piece of meat, sweetie. My body turns you on, right?”

Pearl leaned back in Stevonnie’s lap, one hand rubbing between her own legs, the other squeezing her right breast to a point, rolling her fingers around her nipple. She was showing off her form to Stevonnie: hoping to titillate, but also seeking approval.

It’s true; Stevonnie had been transfixed by Pearl’s silhouette as long as they’d had a sexual drive. Many hours were spent training with the slender beauty in tight workout clothes, seeing the creases, bulges, and curves of her well-trained body separated from their eyes by just a millimeter of fabric. Her teacher, always fond of spandex, had never made an effort to hide her body shape. But now, under the soft light of the morning, seeing every toned muscle and ligament, the hints of Pearl’s ribcage, clavicles, and pelvis outlined under her porcelain skin, Stevonnie was getting the forbidden view they’d imagined dozens or hundreds of times while touching themself alone in bed!

“It’s… it’s really okay?” they meeped, a hand shakily rising off of the couch. Without a moment’s hesitation, Pearl grabbed it and pulled it towards her, letting out a tiny gasp as their broad, slightly cold palm made connection with her bare chest. Stevonnie’s hand lay on the pale flesh, testing the slightly elastic, firm feel. “I… y-you know, Pearl… I always... thought you were really hot!”

Almost like an interrogator that’s elicited a confession, the tall, white gem smiled and leaned in, her mouth inches from their ear, tickled by hot breath. “That’s right… so let me take care of you.”

• • •

Her panties once more on the floor, Pearl presented herself to Stevonnie, one hand on her breast and the other lewdly spreading her labia as she stood over them, giving them a peek of the pleasing aqua blue color of her insides.

“Do you want to touch me?”

Within a moment, Stevonnie was standing, their bulge grinding up against Pearl’s thigh and their hands on her little butt, those big paws nearly covering her cheeks entirely. They nuzzled Pearl’s neck, breathing hard. “Pearl, I… can I kiss you?”

Without answering with words, Pearl simply wrapped her hands around their neck and pulled them in, the two’s lips forming Stevonnie’s first kiss. They both moaned quietly upon first tasting each other’s mouths; the taboo of a student and their (adoptive) parent still felt heavy in the air.

Withdrawing after a good thirty seconds, Stevonnie grimaced, unzipping their shorts to release their hefty package and a sigh of relief. Their cock stood up, mostly-hard, as they slid it in between Pearl’s muscular thighs. The velvety squeezing of her legs was heavenly, and they leaned on the gem as they poked back and forth, rubbing right up against Pearl’s most precious spot, but not inside.

Stevonnie, low on confidence most of the time but already having dived into the deep end, decided to go for broke. “Can… can I put it inside, Pearl? I want to be inside you…”

Pearl guided the pair back to the couch, once again straddling her lover’s lap. She spoke embarrassedly, almost as though it were hard to get the words out. “Are you… okay with doing anal, Stevonnie? I… I just really like... anal. Especially with such a… such a big one.” Pearl giggled and gave a shy smile.

Still a horny teen at heart, Stevonnie was basically living the dream. Their first time with a girl they love, and she’s willing to take it up the ass? They scarcely believed they weren’t dreaming. They nodded to Pearl to continue. No turning back now…

Pearl slid her hand in between her legs a couple times and then raised her pelvis, hovering just above the tip of what looked like a whole foot of girldick. Pressing down, the dainty woman opened her mouth soundlessly and placed a hand on her belly on she descended. Soon enough, she had the whole length inside her; a subtle bulge embossed her belly, belying the huge snake stuffed into her guts.

“Nnnnnnnnnngh! Wow… wow you’re stretching me out! Stevonnie, mmmf… you’re so big,” Pearl praised, leaning on her lover as she subtly pulsed her hips, building up the courage to start really going at it. “You’re so deep in me… you feel amazing.”

“I love you, Pearl… thank you. Thank you so much! I’m so happy,” they babbled, trying to make themself feel like they deserved such an experience. They slid their hands down their lover’s skeletal waist and hips, grabbing hold again of that taut little booty. “I wanna fuck you, Pearl, I wanna fuck your ass! Aaaahn… Pearl…”

While their inexperience made it hard to get out their ideas in anything more than a basic sense, Stevonnie was more than capable of taking charge physically. Overcome with pleasure, they lifted Pearl’s amazingly light body up nearly a whole cock-length, then slammed her down all the way once more, the two bodies connecting again with a “slap”. They threw their head back and moaned, mane of black hair flowing over the couch and their chest rising up and down with hungry, horny breaths.

“Nnnnnffffuck! Stevonnie, it’s so fucking big, you’re splitting me in half!” Pearl narrated, one hand bracing herself on Stevonnie’s muscled chest and one hand gripping her own belly, as though she had, rather than a colon full of cock, a stomachache of some kind. She squeezed the huge bulge in her belly, tongue lolled out, giving her penetrator a look of absolute lust. “Keep going… come on, turn me into your meat hole. Uuuuse me like a cock sleeve!”

Stunned but not dissuaded, Stevonnie tightened their grip around Pearl’s supple flesh and clapped her up and down with increasing speed, almost a foot of throbbing dick stuffing her stretched-out hole every second before pulling out and back in again.

“Mmnn, Peeeeaaarl, your asshole feels so good, fuck. I love you so much Pearl,” gushed Stevonnie, unable to hold their emotions in coolly. So happy to be sharing such a primal pleasure with somebody they loved so much, they couldn’t help but emote. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Pearl, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum inside you Pearl, inside your asshole! Take my cum, Pearl!”

The white gem slapped down into Stevonnie’s lap for the last time and split her legs, wrapping them around their back and nestling herself close to them. She pulled them into a deep, passionate kiss; as Stevonnie’s cock pulsed thick ropes of semen into her anus, their tongues interlocked and pleasured one another in a romantic exchange.

After over a minute of lip-locking and fluid exchange (on both ends), the two disengaged and flopped onto the couch beside each other. Pearl’s gaped asshole immediately started to issue bubbles and drips of sticky goop, and she reached down to dip her fingers into the steaming pot and smear it into her mouth for a taste.

“Mmf… your semen tastes just like I thought it would, Stevonnie. Mmmmnn, salty and sticky and so warm…” The cumstained ballerina was beyond dazed, slumped into the couch and with her eyes half-closed like an imbecile. “You really beat up my ass-pussy. I’ll be shitting cum for days, you fucking stud…”

Stevonnie was mostly wordless in response. They’d normally be beyond shocked at the cursing coming out of Pearl’s squeaky-clean mouth, but they were just love-drunk enough that they were able to shrug it off and relax back on the couch again, leaning their big head on the bony shoulder beside them and sighing with contentment.

“Thanks Pearl… I love you…”


	5. The new Jasper

After washing up and drying off, Stevonnie lay nude on their bed in the temple cabin loft, again looking out the window, but this time with a more optimistic outlook.

“Been a while since I’ve had a doughnut… in fact, I haven’t eaten since I got back! I know what I’m doin’ next…”

Forgoing shoes, Stevonnie threw on a light white sundress – one they’d outgrown since moving to university, the hemline barely coming down to mid-thigh. Predicting more escapades, they considered going without panties; too shy to take the leap, however, they slid on a plain purple thong to comfortably keep their unwieldy girly bits from slapping about too much.

“Mission: Stevonnie doughnut is a go!”

• • •

After uneventfully getting a hold of two chocolate doughnuts, the lanky beauty strode out to the nearby bench at the boardwalk they’d eaten at so many times before. Spotting a familiar head of wild lavender hair sitting at the bench, they called, “Amethyst!”

On their approach, they noticed a highly fluffy, white mass down on the ground beside the bench. A couple seconds later, they were able to identify the shape as none other than Jasper, her bulky form hunched over on all fours beside Amethyst. Her massive mane of hair flowed over her back and almost made her look like a hedgehog in shape. Just barely noticeable was a shackled leather collar around her neck with a pink leash tied off to the bench’s leg. The only option for Stevonnie: Play it cool.

“H… hey Amethyst, how’s it going? Are the doughnuts at the Big Doughnut still good or did they change the recipe again?” they chattered, hoping to not come off like an uncultured dork with no kink experience. They didn’t want to interrupt a “mood” again.

Amethyst answered through a mouth of crunch fry bits. “No dude, they’re good. They actually started making them fresh again. They’re like, super awesome.”

Stevonnie pouted. “Amethyst, they started making them fresh like three years ago.”

“Ahh, whatever dude. Potato, tomato.” The chubby purple doughball belched and popped in another greasy handful of fried junk. Using her free hand, she grabbed a couple pinches of the stuff and tossed them on the ground. While chewing a bite of their doughnut, Stevonnie leaned forward a bit to side-eye the scene unfolding.

Jasper had crawled forward a pace or two on the concrete and was eagerly lapping up the salty crumbs scattered on the sidewalk. After swallowing the meagre offering, she lifted her head up and nudged Amethyst’s knee with her forehead, making a sound that could only be described as a mid-pitched growl.

“Thank… thank you, master,” her unmistakable, gruff voice pleaded. “Your scraps are so… yummy.”

Amethyst ignored her. She offered her tray of fry bits to Stevonnie, but noticing their eyes trained on the furry beast on the ground, she smirked. “What? Wanna pet the kitty, Stevonnie? Go ahead, it’s docile.”

Stevonnie’s eyes widened and they froze, embarrassed, for what seemed like the dozenth time in 24 hours. “Um… J… Jasper, is… is a kitty?”

Laughing, Amethyst patted Stevonnie’s shoulder, her chest wobbling like a tub full of jello. “No, no, it doesn’t have a name. It’s just a kitty. Got it?” She prodded their side with an elbow, presuming that the tanned cutie was starting to get the hang of this kink-roleplay deal.

Blushing, Stevonnie reached out a hand, leaning down to gingerly touch the floofy head of hair beneath them. On cue, Jasper started to emit a deep purr, recognizable as the growling sound heard a minute earlier.

“Good… kitty?” they cautioned, a brain cell or two still half-believing that the whole thing was a prank. But rather than burst out laughing, Jasper’s purr only intensified as their pets ruffled her hair, and she snuggled up next to Stevonnie’s leg, her rough cheeks tickling their stubbly calf hairs.

“But don’t worry, if it’s pissing you off, don’t be afraid to be a bit rough!” the purple gem instructed, unceremoniously sending a boot sailing into Jasper’s face. Dirt smeared on her forehead and cheek, and she let out a little grunt. “The little freak loves it. The more humiliating, the better.”

Stevonnie was immediately convinced; the orange brute’s face was flushed a beet red, and her tongue was extended, running its length over Amethyst’s boot like it was just as tasty as the fry bits she’d chomped up earlier.

“Thank you master, I love when you beat me,” growled Jasper. She pressed her face into the shoe and a grimacing smile took its place on her lips.

“W-wow…” admitted Stevonnie, amazed, disgusted, and more than a tiny bit aroused. Having wondered once or twice what it would feel like to interact with a submissive, feminine Jasper, they couldn’t resist the idea itching in the back of their mind. Without thinking too much about it, they simply closed their eyes and extended a bare foot towards Jasper’s head, first feeling her mane, then her stony skin, then another sensation, between her toes. It was the woman’s tongue, equal parts rough and silky, moving itself between their toes, slobbering all over their big, rough feet.

“Wow… she- um, it. It’s a real… f-footslut, huh?” joked Stevonnie, noticing Jasper’s tongue move more aggressively as she was vocally berated. Though being honest with themself, they were more than a tiny bit into foot stuff too, and the tonguing going on was making their foot feel like an erogenous zone.

Noticing them biting their lip and holding back moans, Amethyst leaned over, grinning knowingly at Stevonnie. “Heheh, looks like someone’s getting used to the new Beach City. You know, you can play with the kitty if you want.” Seemingly, their purple friend had noticed something else; a big tent lifting their dress. Stevonnie’s donkey dick had managed to slip out of their panties and was standing up again, awoken by the stimulating play of thick, masculine tongue between their toes and on their tender foot-pads.

More and more finding themself thinking “when in Rome,” Stevonnie decided to test the waters a little bit. Reaching down at Jasper’s head again, they decided to grab a handful of messy white fur this time instead. Having a tight grip, they pulled firmly, meeting almost no resistance from the hulking woman, forcing her eyes to meet theirs. “You know, you always did piss me off a bit…” Reeling their head back, they puckered their lips and sent a thick glob of spit flying right into Jasper’s face, splattering right across the bridge of her nose and dripping down into her open lips. Her meaty tongue slithered out to taste the sticky strands of spittle.

“Thank… thank you-“ her sentence was cut off as Stevonnie yanked her hair forward, shoving her face right into their groin. Their meaty thighs squeezed around Jasper’s head and the intimidating bulge landed right between her eyes. The faceful of cock, scrambling her brain momentarily, led Jasper to squeeze her thighs together, and a voice crack pushed out an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal from her muffled lips.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, you… you little bitch,” muttered Stevonnie, starting to get into it. They thought this position of power could certainly suit them. Pulling up the hem of their dress, they shoved Jasper’s face into their sweaty, naked junk, marking her with their smell. “Fucking pig. How’s that feel, huh?”

Once her hair was released for a moment, Jasper sat back on her haunches, legs spread and panting like an animal in heat. Stevonnie’s eye found her pelvis, naturally, and found that the huge woman wore no bottoms, but her genitalia weren’t exposed; she wore a pink plastic chastity cage! The toy enclosed her –admittedly thick and heavy – flaccid cock, and closed around her tight, pent-up balls. Her urethra leaked little droplets of clear pre-cum onto the concrete every so often through a hole in the cage.

Noticing the broad-shouldered broad lifting her huge hands in an imitation of an dog’s paws, and sticking her tongue out and panting like an animal, Stevonnie was only turned on more. The great and powerful Jasper, turned into nothing but a filthy bitch begging for cock, they thought!

Hiking up their dress, they pointed to their exposed penis, waggling it back and forth. “Make yourself good for something. Suck this fat cock, kitty.”

Never one to refuse orders, Jasper leaned in, her mouth and tongue immediately diving for the foot-long rod looming in front of her. She lavished it with kisses and licks, nuzzling Stevonnie’s heavy balls and groaning in pleased servitude.

“I said suck, not play with, you worthless animal.” No sooner had Jasper complied by moving her lips to enclose around Stevonnie’s glans had the dominant one wrapped their hands around her skull and shoved her face all the way down to kiss their pelvis. While she was a big girl, even Jasper wouldn’t scoff at the idea of 12 inches of thick, veiny girldick lodged in her throat! And scoff she didn’t, though sputters, gags, and choking escaped the seal her lips made at the base of that monster cock.

“Mmmf, that’s right, you fucking pig. Choke on that meat. Who’s the big girl now, huh, cunt?” The hung androgyne was really getting into it now; Amethyst had set aside her fry bits and was watching the show with eyes like a bystander seeing a car wreck; Gruesome but enthralling a performance, it was.

The bulky head of their current cock-socket lodged safely between their thighs, Stevonnie held down on the hair for a good thirty seconds: long enough for Jasper’s gags to start reducing in intensity and frequency as her oxygen supply dwindled. “Fffffuck yeah, good kitty. Swallow all mommy’s smelly cum. You love choking on my nut butter, don’t you, kitty?”

Hearing the last of the abuse in her dulled mind-state, Jasper was pushed over the edge too. Her still-soft chastity cock started to squirt lines of gem-jizz onto the pavement as she enjoyed her brutal skullfuck. Her arms fell to her sides and she simply gave into being a half-unconscious onahole for her former arch-nemesis.

• • •

“Wwwwow, Stevonnie. Didn’t think you had it in ya’. You grew up since, uh… a day ago!”

Amethyst’s wit tore through the silence after Jasper had been tossed to the ground to recover her air supply and Stevonnie had pulled their dress back down. She ruffled the messy black hair that cascaded down the back of the bench, half-jokingly congratulating her beloved friend at a face-rape well done. “You’re starting to really get the hang of this. Remind me to get my mouth used by you sometime… yeesh, that looked like a real thrill.”

Stevonnie chuckled, struck by the absurdity of it all for the billionth time but finally able to find humor in it. “Yeah… Yeah, sure thing, Amethyst,” they agreed, rubbing their forehead and taking their second bite of doughnut that day.


	6. Restroom encounter

Slipping into the Big Doughnut’s public bathroom to pee and wash their hands, Stevonnie was met with, again, a startling sight.

“Hey Stevonnie! Don’t mind me, just do what you were going to do.”

“…”

“What?!”

“It’s hard to do when you’re SITTING IN the urinal, Peridot.”

Stevonnie scowled, having had it up to here with shenanigans before noon had even come to pass.

“Well, technically, I’m sitting on the floor, it’s my face that’s in the urinal. Checkmate,” Peridot corrected. Too sassy, that one, thought Stevonnie. They buried their face in their hands for a moment before gathering their breath.

“Okay, get out of the way, dummy. I have to pee,” they scolded, waving a shooing hand at the short green gem.

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll just stay here! Go ahead, Stevonnie,” the little goblin responded.

“Sta- what?! I’m not going… I’m not going to pee on your face, Peridot!”

Behind her shades, she raised an eyebrow. “Oooh, after something dirtier, huh? Well, I’ve never tried that, but I’m up for an experiment… you know how I love sticky things!”

As Peridot babbled, Stevonnie thought for a moment, then immediately flushed deeply. “N-no, not… that, either! God!” They spun around and crossed their arms, huffing. After a moment, though, they were again peeking over their shoulder at the mischievous interloper.

Peridot was chained by two pairs of handcuffs – one on each wrist – to the pipes connecting the urinal to the wall. Her arms hoisted above her head, she was topless this time as well as bottomless. Not nude, however – her legs were encased in silky, candy-cane patterned thigh-high socks that squished out a generous lip where the elastic bit into her skin. Her legs spread, the ligaments on her inner thighs almost pointed a big green arrow at an irresistibly fat pubic mound. Her much-more-than-a-handful bust rose and fell with each anticipant breath, and her dark green areolae and nipples throbbed in the cool bathroom air. As if she needed to turn up the lewdness any more, scrawled on her upper chest in black marker were the words “PISS TOILET”.

Having gotten used to seeing gorgeous bodies on display in the past 24 hours, Stevonnie hadn’t reacted very much initially. But considering it after a moment… they remembered that Peridot was always a real knockout. Her short (pocket-sized!) stature, combined with her wide, breeding hips and curvy legs, and her occasional enticing, emerald-tinted cleavage, were the makings of an amazingly alluring body.

Stevonnie started to listen to the “why not?” part of their brain again. Turning around, they squatted down to eye level with Peridot and took in her body, congratulating their past self at getting to enjoy the green dime’s nearly-naked form. She responded by turning her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, jeez, you’re close… ooh dear,” mumbled the suddenly-shy slut. A forest-green blush checkered her cheeks. “I thought you were gonna be just standing… not… looking in my eyes…”  
Stevonnie cracked a smile. “Well… you couldn’t do anything right now if you wanted to.” They reached out a teasing finger and flicked Peri’s left nipple, prompting a squeak from her mouth and beads of sweat to roll down her glistening cleavage. They decided to get risky. “In fact, I could even rape you if I felt like it.”

As the words exited Stevonnie’s mouth, Peridot’s thighs contracted and her quivering pussy involuntarily squirt out a little bit of fluid – the surprise and eros of the “threat” having caught her by surprise. She shook her head and tried – and failed – to hide her face. “Ummmmm!!! Oh stars… Uh… W-well, okay, but… y-you’re nice, and you’re my friend, of course you… wouldn’t d-do that, right?”

Stevonnie flashed a sadistic grin at the stammering little gem. “Who knows?”

Peridot gulped audibly.

• • •

Stevonnie pulled their panties back up, smoothing out the front of their sundress. Nonchalantly washing their hands, they patted dry with Peridot’s stupid hair triangle and then walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to close the door to hide the drooling, piss-soaked little Dorito shackled to the urinal. They hadn’t raped Peridot, of course. Just a piss bath like she’d wanted originally; spending a few minutes teasing and frightening the goblinesque gem must have been the pep talk Stevonnie needed to jump into the deep end of the kink pool yet again, nothing else to it. At least, that’s what they told themself; their semi-hard penis throbbing at the word “rape” seemed to tell them a slightly different story.

A text elicited a “bloop” from their phone and a curious Stevonnie checking the notification.

“Thank you for scaring me! That was super super super hot >///w///<” –Peri

Internally relieved, conscience cleared, they pocketed their device and smiled sheepishly with the satisfaction of a kinky job well done.


	7. Sapphire's needs

Enjoying a simple news article, Stevonnie was more than happy sat on their loft bed scrolling through their phone. As fun as constant debauched sex was, they were at heart still a happy beach bum of a soul. Unfortunately, they knew something would soon be off again when they felt a heavy, pillowy weight on their lower legs.

Looking up from their device, they were greeted with the sight of Sapphire standing at the end of their bed, bent forward with her generous breasts piled on Stevonnie’s feet. Surprisingly fully dressed, the dwarf gem had on her typical blue ball gown, a deep valley of cleavage visible underneath her calm, inviting smile. Stevonnie caught glimpses of her big round eye between the sheaves of her bangs.

“Hiiiii, Stevonnie,” the little gem greeted, a polite affect in her voice as always but mischief turning up the corners of her mouth. “Got a minute?”

“What’s up?” said the gravelly-voiced enby. They defensively moved a hand closer to their pelvis, expecting to be surprise-groped again.

Sapphire fluttered her single row of eyelashes. “Well… wanna play?” A white-gloved finger hooked around her neckline, pulling it aside, exposing more of her perfect, deep blue skin.  
Blushing, Stevonnie lowered their phone. “But… um… y-you’re with Ruby, right?” They thought for a second, then blushed. “Err, um, you… you meant that type of play, right?”

The princessly gem giggled as she climbed onto the bed, now kneeling with her thighs straddling the other’s legs. “Mhm, indeed I did mean that type of playing. And… you remember what I told you, right? Everyone in town has… well, you know. With everybody else. Except you, that is,” she teased, placing a finger on her lower lip, its plushness indenting from the pressure.

“Um, is… is Ruby not available to, uh, satisfy you right now?” offered Stevonnie, partially interested but also understandably nervous to be sexually intercepted by a very married woman. Sapphire shook her head.

“Mmm, no can do… this type of “playing”, my darling is just too sweet and squeamish to do with me. Or, well… to me. So, what do you say? I’d reeeaaally~… appreciate it.”

• • •

“You just wanna have sex..?”

“No, sweetie, not sex. I want you to really fuck me. I love Ruby, but she’s so nice and sweet, she’s barely ever rough with me. Sometimes a girl needs to get seriously worked over, you know? And I heard about how you played with Jasper.” Sapphire grew more animated as she explained her position, her companion taking notice of how her bountiful breasts jiggled and swayed while she described her fantasy – getting dangerously close to spilling out of her dress’s low neckline. “I want all that and more. Anything goes! I want you to beat the shit out of me. Just absolutely use me up. Understand?”

Stevonnie gulped, not sure of how capable they would be of being brutish and violent with the innocent gem shaking their mattress – especially given her “taken” status. Wouldn’t it feel wrong to do to both Sapphire and Ruby? Nonetheless, their eyes couldn’t help but lock onto the wobbly mammaries bulging out over her dress. Tints of dark blue areole peeked out of her top, and tented bumps hinted at the bubbly woman’s erect nipples. Stevonnie was certainly a sucker for a lovely pair, and Sapphire certainly had that, not to mention the rest of her tiny, curvy body. The chance to have sex with her…

“I’ve seen you checking me out, you know. You didn’t want me to notice because I’m married to Ruby, but I know lusty eyes when I see them,” Sapphire prodded. She pulled up the bottom of her dress, exposing her thick, fatty thighs squished out to the side, and the lacy tops of two thigh-high, sheer stockings encasing her legs. Stevonnie’s cock couldn’t help but jump at the tempting sight. The blue gem grinned and delivered the killing line. “I know you’ve wanted to defile this hot little body since the moment you saw me unfuse.”  
“Nnnnnalright!! J-just… stop teasing me… please.”

Sapphire giggled. “That’s it, go ahead and take charge,” she purred, leaning forward on all fours and crawling towards Stevonnie, who got a great view straight down her blouse. Getting the hang of going for broke at this point, they weren’t about to wait any longer.

Sitting up and laying hands on her shoulders, they pounced on Sapphire, hanging over her predatorily, their black mane of hair falling down around her. Having always dreamed of doing so, they immediately moved their claws to those big, bouncy boobies, sinking their fingers into the soft flesh. They quickly pulled down her top and exposed them, roughly fondling the floppy things.

“I always did really like your tits…” breathed Stevonnie, starting to get into it. “Showing off those things like a fucking… a fucking whore. You’re lucky I’m the worst thing that’ll happen to you.” They slapped her right breast with an open palm, enjoying the subtle reddening of the skin and how the fat jiggled in the aftermath. The cyclops couldn’t help but let out a yelp.  
“Mmf~! Play with my titties all you want, they’re yours!”

Sapphire was surprised half a second later by another slap, this time across her face, producing a satisfying “clap” that rang through the room. Looking back up, she was treated to a half-trembling, half-sadistic facial expression that adorned Stevonnie’s face. Swallowing their fears, they simply piled it on further.

“Sh… shut up, cunt!” Their voice grew in confidence as they disciplined the busty gem. “I didn’t ask you to fucking talk. I’m here to use your body, not hear your stupid voice.”

Sapphire squealed, bucking her hips with excitement into Stevonnie’s thigh, wedged between her legs. “Mmff!…” she moaned into the hand they clasped over her mouth.

Offering a little kinky guidance, Sapphire tugged on the wrist holding her down, guiding the hand towards her neck. After a second, her lover got the idea, and closed their fingers and thumb around her delicate throat. As she gasped for air, Stevonnie tightened their grip and pressed down on her, grinning involuntarily as they cut off her oxygen supply. The big blue eyeball in her head started to roll back and her mouth hung agape like she were asleep; just as she seemed on the edge of passing out, the clamp around her windpipe was released and she faded back to reality, only to be hit by another firm slap on the face.

“I could get used to this… you’re fun to hurt,” Stevonnie muttered. Without warning, they swung a punch into Sapphire’s chin, connecting with her delicate face and eliciting another twitch of the little masochist’s pelvis. The dominant fusion licked their lips and spit on her face, their voice taking on a sinister tone. “Like a little punching bag. An extra-jiggly one that cries when I hit it.” Sapphire’s tongue hung out and she squeaked with pleasure, the first traces of a bruise forming below her eye.

Stevonnie yanked up her floofy skirt, their cock throbbing at the sight that her pubic region was uncovered by any panties: the only thing adorning it a tiny triangle of white hair, like an erotic arrow pointing down to her smooth blue slit. They released their still-hardening cock from their pajama pants and inched closer to the squirming woman, slapping the slab of dickmeat down right on her belly.

The comparison was beyond lewd. Sapphire’s body was so small – and her lover’s cock so enormous – that their glans rested right up between her quivering breasts, just below the bottom of her ribcage.

“Ghh… nnn, daddy, fucking destroy me with that monster cock! Bludgeon my womb with that thing, please, nnnnngh!” Sapphire begged, grinding her bare belly up against that huge dick, its girth thicker than her forearm. She unfastened her dress’ frontal clasps, letting it fall to her sides and crumple underneath her now-nude body.

Would it fit? That was the thought going through Stevonnie’s mind – but only for a second. Their penis taking control of their brain again, their eyes were drawn to Sapphire’s beautifully smooth midsection. The little lady was soon to be utterly overstuffed, they decided. Wiggling their hips a bit, they positioned their throbbing cockhead right up against those delicate lips; it looked almost comical, the two incongruous genitalia, one belonging on a horse, one on a toy doll.

Hands pressed onto Sapphire’s body, one on her shoulder, one squashing down on a pillowy breast, they thrust forward with no mercy, plunging that beastly endowment all the way into the pinned princess. They leaned heavy on the little gal, bruising her with a rough grip and hunching their broad shoulders over her tiny body. The scene looked like a bizarre sort of predatory animal devouring its prey.

“Gaaaah, FUUUUCK!” Sapphire let out, not caring who heard her porny moans – or more likely, hoping that the whole town heard her. She ran a hand down her belly, feeling the massive salami-shaped outline tunnelling its way up her body. Gingerly stroking the bulbous tip of the bulge, her mouth was a silent gasp as she tried to catch her breath, it having been knocked out of her by the huge thing displacing her lungs. “My g-god… this is the biggest f-f-fucking thing I’ve ever taken! I’m a little cocksleeve on your huge dick, daddy!”

Getting tired of her loudness, Stevonnie scowled down at Sapphire, sweat droplets falling off their face onto her. “I thought I told you to shut up, stupid meat hole.”

They delivered another fist-pop into Sapphire’s nose, drawing a nosebleed that left a streak of blood running down her chin. Feeling confident in their dominance, they grinned menacingly and wrapped both hands around the stunned gem’s throat once again. Their bulky knuckles flexed and they squeezed a firm grip around her neck again, this time as sure of themself as they’d ever been.

“Now take my fucking dick, you worthless little cock-pig!” They growled, bearing down on Sapphire’s pelvis and slamming in and out of her distended reproductive canal with full force. They sped up their thrusts, balls clapping against Sapphire’s ass, grip giving no ground against her tortured throat. “How’s this for a real fuck, huh, you useless cumbrain?”

The blue gem couldn’t respond, and indeed she may not have even heard. Her eye starting to go cloudy, she was even closer to passing out than before; yet Stevonnie offered no quarter. They continued to pound her most sacred place with all the ceremony of a weekend with a cheap fleshlight.

As a final insult, they plunged all the way into Sapphire’s tiny body and squeezed her breasts together with their forearms, both doughy milkers squeezed up beside their cock in some kind of perverse, inside-out titfuck. The softness of her bust pressed against their dick, combined with the indescribably tight, wet feeling of her uterus stretched around it, was enough to send Stevonnie over the edge.

Their hips pulsed imperceptibly, and their hands clamped down tight as they could, as their balls emptied a built-up wad directly into Sapphire’s babymaker. “Ffffuck, your womb feels so good! I’m cumming… Have my abortion, whore!”

A few seconds into dumping the steaming load, their mind starting to clear from the dominant haze, they realized their fingers were still wrapped around Sapphire’s twitching neck. Suddenly worried, they immediately withdrew their hands.

Stevonnie tilted back, falling on their rump in the bedsheets and their cock slipping out of the overlubricated hole, and leaving the last few ropes of thick cum to shoot into the air and crisscross on Sapphire’s limp body. Her closed eyelid received a particularly sticky line right down the middle.

Our softening hero, their horny rage quickly fading, furrowed their brow. And after a couple more seconds, Sapphire still unmoving, a panic started to creep into their mind.

“Did… was, was that too much…?”

• • •

Sapphire’s eye woozily swivelled around, taking in her surroundings, partially obscured by some white-hot cum though they were. She caught a glimpse of Stevonnie, and started to, over about ten seconds, remember what had happened.

“S… Sapphire?! Are you okay?” their androgynous voice interrogated. Bruises were quickly starting to shine underneath Sapphire’s eye, on her nose, and on either side of her neck.

Letting out a sigh that lasted at least another ten seconds, Sapphire lifted her head up for a moment, but let it drop back down again.

“That was… amazing!”

Stevonnie cocked an eyebrow, but still their shoulders relaxed in relief. “Um… I choked you un… unconscious.”

Sapphire’s face lit up. “Yeah, it was incredible! Fuck, I haven’t been used like that in… forever! God, I knew this was gonna be fun, but you surpassed my expectations, Stevonnie.” Her authoritative, caring tone returned to her voice. “You’re definitely a natural domme. Wow…”

Stevonnie pouted, not sure what to think of themself. “I… didn’t know I had that kind of person in me…”

“Stevonnie… it would be a war crime to not let that personality come out,” a half-serious Sapphire declared. “Goodness, I’m going to enjoy explaining these bruises to everyone…”


	8. Girls' night

Over breakfast the next day, Stevonnie, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl sat together at the temple cabin’s kitchen counter. Things were quiet. Until…

“Sooo, Stevonnie,” prodded the unmistakable plucky voice of Ruby. “I heard you really made Sapphire feel like worthless fuckmeat yesterday!”

If they’d had food in their mouth, Stevonnie would have spit it out. Trying to catch up with the shock, they raised their hands and babbled, “Um, w-well, what do you mean? Um… s-she told me it was okay! It was all consensual! She… she said you were okay with it! I’m sorry!!!”

Ruby quizzically tilted her head. “Sorry? What do you mean? I was gonna’ thank you!”

Stevonnie simply stared, bewildered.

“She was so happy! She told me it was amaaaazing!” The red gem’s joyous-as-always voice raised in pitch as she praised her friend’s handiwork. “You’re such a good friend, Stevonnie.”

Stevonnie lowered their hands and furrowed their brow. “Oh… o-okay… yeah. She… she told me it was nice.” They cracked an uneasy smile.

Ruby reached over and covered their hand with her own. Saccharinely genuine and childlike, she grinned. “I bet if Sapphire had that much fun playing with you, you’re a really fun partner. I’d love to play with you sometime soon too!”

It’s not like Stevonnie had never thought of Ruby that way. In fact, they’d had plenty of fantasies involving most of their gem friends, being honest. Her short, thick silhouette, with weight in all the right places; her round, youthful face with a button nose that just begged for kisses; her eager and energetic attitude: It certainly wouldn’t be disagreeable to have some kinky fun with the curvy little firecracker, they thought.

Without even realising the ever-increasing libido, kinkiness, and list of partners they had, Stevonnie agreed, “S-sure! I’d love to try what you’re into, Ruby...” Taking a risk, they reached over the counter and cupped her squishy chin with a hand, lifting her head and making eye contact. “You’re pretty… h… hot, after all.”

Stevonnie’s unprompted compliment generated a blush in Ruby’s cheeks, their growly voice stirring up plenty of embarrassed and pleased feelings in her belly and thoughts in her simple mind. She only responded with a shy smile, and returned to her breakfast.

Pearl piped up politely. “Oh! Stevonnie, I’m having a visitor tonight, she’s very excited to see you.”

Getting used to the “oh jeez” moments in the new Beach City, Stevonnie was able to hold it together. “Alrighty, then,” they confirmed. “I don’t have any plans.”

• • •

Laughter filled the temple shack, though there were only three occupants. Pearl was stood in the middle of the living room, emoting a scene as she often did.

“Then I jumped in front of Rose and said, “Stop! You can’t just look up a quartz soldier’s skirt, normal quartzes don’t DO that!” I mean, gosh, diamonds, am I right?” The slender white gem chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Rose was a bit ahead of the rest of us on the “sexiness” idea, I guess.”

Their guest stuck out her tongue, giggles escaping her wide smile. “Gosh! That’s nooooothin’… One time, Pink made me take off my shorts in the middle of a banquet, just because I got a stain on ‘em! I mean, I had to obey her, but I was soooo embarrassed!” Leaning forward in her seat, Spinel grabbed a hold of her drink, taking a sip while Pearl laughed off her anecdote.  
“Y’alright, Stevonnie? Want some more to drink?” offered Spinel. She wiggled a half-full bottle of fruit liqueur at them after topping up her own glass.

Stevonnie shrunk into their chair, waving a hand to decline. “N-no thanks! I’m good…” They couldn’t find a good place to put their eyes; looking at either Pearl or Spinel was giving them embarrassing feelings.

Spinel stuck out her tongue again, tauntingly. “No problem, more fa’ me!” The pink gem sat back in her seat and drank without reservation. Stevonnie couldn’t help but look at her as her neck pulsed with each swallow. Spinel was barely-dressed, her smooth pink skin kissed by the low light. She wore a racy crop-top that only barely came down to her nipples, plenty of underboob squeezing out underneath the hemline. Her legs spread in her chair, the tiny pleated skirt wrapped around her hips doing barely anything to cover her body; Stevonnie could see the length of her inner thighs leading all the way up to her groin underneath the skirt. Perhaps thankfully, the pink wildcard wore a skimpy white G-string that barely kept her pussy covered.  
The raven-haired fusion turned their head, trying not to focus on the enticing region between Spinel’s smooth legs. Their eyes could only return to Pearl, though, who was still upright in the living room. Pearl wore an unbelievably tight, reflective silver dress that clung to her every inch. Her nipples were fully outlined, and the bottom of the dress so short that her pantyless butt and pale pussy were regularly flashing the room. Both beautiful women were simply too drool-worthy to ignore!

Stevonnie reached out and took a good gulp of their drink. “A-anyone wanna play a game, maybe?” they offered, hoping to distract their “lower brain”.

Spinel giggled and stood up, shaking her hips back and forth. “I can think of a couple games, cutie. You know, you’re just like Pink… not a great liar, and reeeeal horny. I see you lookin’ at me, Stevonnie. See something ya’ like?” The slender pink girl tantalizingly pulled up the hem of her skirt, showing off the tender cameltoe formed in her pubic triangle. She fluttered her eyelashes, her face done up with profuse, dark makeup to complement the permanent black circles around her eyes and tear-streaks running down her cheeks.

Stevonnie gulped. “Um, y-you...”

The hot-pink gem grinned and then started laughing. “Hahah, you’re easy to play with, Stevonnie. Y’know, I can see the tent you’re pitching, right,” she teased.

They jumped a little and pulled down their shirt over the bulge in their shorts, blushing. Like with the other gorgeous gems in their life, they’d had fuzzy feelings towards Spinel ever since they saw her. Her intense energy, her shapely body, and her girly, pastel aesthetic were the components of a wonderful crush-target. Stevonnie tried to make eye contact with the gorgeous but intimidating gem, but failed and looked away.

“Awww, I was right. Ya’ like me~!” she prodded.

Pearl waved a drunken hand at Spinel, trying to reign her in. “Oh Spinel, you’re embarrassing them! Come on now…”

Spinel looked back at Pearl, her face flushed. She cocked her hips to the side and harrumphed. “I’m just plaaaayin’ with them… c’mon, you and them already got naughty together, right? I want a chance with Pink too…”

Pearl scowled. “We’ve been over this a hundred times, they’re not Pink Diamond.”

“I knoooow, I know. But they do have a pink diamond gem. Riiiight there in the belly button!” Spinel reached out a bulbous, gloved finger and poked Stevonnie right in their glittering gem, issuing a little squeak. “I’d looove to know what it’s like to get with a REAL diamond!”

Stevonnie stood up, their mind made up. They stepped forward and slid a leg in between Spinel’s, and wrapped an arm around her waist, dipping her down as in a ballroom dance. They whispered in her ear, mockingly, “Don’t blame me if a real diamond is too much for you.”

They pulled the stretchy cutie into a full-on kiss, their lips locked with no escape. Spinel fell under their spell, her tongue losing itself in its play with theirs, and her eyes closing as she pushed back. The deep kiss weakened her knees and saw her chest rising and falling rapidly with excitement. When Stevonnie finally released her, an embarrassed Spinel nearly collapsed. Her legs wobbled and she looked up at them with a pliable, submissive expression in her doe eyes.

Behind her, Pearl almost dropped her drink. Experienced as she was, even she could feel the intense romance in the imposed kiss. “W… wow.” A keen eye could see a drip running down the white gem’s inner thigh.

Stevonnie lifted their drink again and downed it, slamming the glass down defiantly. “See? I can play too.”

Spinel sat down again, shy and flushed from her newfound embarrassment. She found herself with a new crush.


	9. Surprise date

Stevonnie inspected their phone, having heard the telltale “bloop” of a message arriving.

“Hi Stevonnie! I’m naked and alone at the barn (Lapis isn’t home o3o) and I’m really craving some really rough anal. Come and use my hole, make it hurt, and keep going if I say no. That makes it more fun! ^w^ ” –Peri

Starting to get the hang of this “kink” thing, their first thought in response to the missive was, “Sure, why not?” And having spent a few days in this new version of Beach City, their libido was higher than ever: their horny mind immediately moved to fantasies. Flashes of Peridot’s hefty ass and hips clapping on their lap; her mischievous smile kissing their cock, laid atop her face; her breasts pressed up around their head, smothering them in soft tiddy flesh. More horny than not at this point, Stevonnie was sold.

“Coming over now,” they texted.

• • •

Stevonnie approached the bed in the barn’s loft, looking forward to creep up on the lounging Peridot in the dark. They briefly wondered why the lights were off, but they concluded it must be a part of Peridot’s fantasy. They were just excited that they’d be able to punish the little gremlin for embarrassing them with startling situations twice already.

Climbing onto the bed, Stevonnie immediately swept aside the lower half of blankets, bearing down on Peridot’s sleeping body. Their hands were on her curves, their shorts already down, and their cock most of the way to full mast. They’d been anticipating the tight embrace of Peridot’s rectum during the whole walk over to the barn, and they were rushing to the main event.  
Light moans and groans coming from under the pile of blankets, they increased in roughness, enjoying the feel of Peridot’s thick bottom under their hands. They ran a few fingers between her ass cheeks and tickled her puckered nether hole with them, but decided not to stick them in; they wanted to go from zero to one hundred and really make the little gem hurt. They even suspected that the green temptress didn’t know the true size of their footlong girlhood.

Positioning their fully hardened shaft at the entrance to Peridot’s anus, they shoved forward with a grimace on their face; the lack of lube combined with the mismatched sizes made it a uniquely tight fit. As inches of fat dick burrowed into her asshole, Peridot started to yelp, her voice showing a hint of pain. “Aah, f-fuck, what are you doing?! T-that’s the wrong hole! N-no, it’s - it’s too big!”

Stevonnie responded with greed and lust. “Fuck, your ass is tight… stupid little cunt, shut up and take my dick. I want it to hurt! You little fucking pig!”

Stevonnie was in the zone again. Their natural talent in hurting and degrading came out and they threw their weight on their partner, pushing a full foot of cock into her. They slapped her bottom with a strong hand and gyrated their hips, loosening out the impossibly tight hole.

The squirming gem in the bed yelled out, her legs twitching as thick inches of enby cock slid, with great difficulty, in and out of her tender shitter. “S-stop, it doesn’t fit, it fucking h… hurts! Nnn, my fucking asshole… G-god!”

Exuding pure dominant energy, Stevonnie laughed and placed a hand on the back of Peridot’s head, shoving her face down into the mattress. She wouldn’t suffocate, but her breathing was restricted, and her voice muffled. The tall beauty grinned and kept reaming out her tortured hole, enjoying the suppressed moans of pain that came from the pinned space rock.  
Stevonnie taunted their quivering partner as they sped up, their huge cock sliding in and out of her gaped rectum with ease after a couple minutes of merciless pounding. Muscle contractions in Peridot’s insides gave them even more to enjoy, like a massage on their shaft. “Fuck, I never imagined raping you would be so fun. Your ass is milking my cock so good! I know you’re enjoying this, you little slut. I know you can hear me…”

As the squeezing of Peridot’s rectum sped up, and the wetness from her pussy started to smear in and around her asshole, Stevonnie released her head and let her come up for air, shaking off the blankets. “Nnnnghh fuck! You’re gonna kill me, your cock is so fucking big! I’m fucking cumming, I’m cumming from getting my ass raped, fuuuuck!”

• • •

After pumping Peridot full of cum, Stevonnie lay reclined on the bed, panting, with their heavy cock softening on their belly. They stroked their hair back, wiping the sweat off on the blankets. They felt a bit guilty, despite having followed their willing hole’s instructions exactly. Their brain was about to ask Peridot, “was that okay?”, but they were interrupted.  
Before that could happen, she’d turned on the bedside lamp, soft light flooding the barn. “Ffffffuck…” she groaned. “That was fucking amazing. Where’d you learn to fuck like that?”  
Stevonnie sat up, sighing with relief that Peridot was pleased with their performance. But rather than see a fat-bottomed, green Dorito tangled in the blankets, they received an emotional punch to the gut. Reclined in the bed, one hand massaging her tender asshole, was the deep blue physique of Lapis Lazuli!

Lapis sat up, letting out a little groan as she moved weight to her butt. “Oof! Wow… fuck me, that’s a real weapon you’ve got between your legs, Stevonnie. Been a while since I’ve been used so well…” She winked at them.

Stevonnie’s jaw hung open, their mind racing. They’d just actually raped somebody! What would they do now?!

“Oh… oh god, I’m SO SORRY!” They yelped, covering their face in their hands. “Fuck, I’m sorry! I… it wasn’t supposed to be you! Oh god, oh god…”

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“P… Peridot told me to come over and fuck her! I thought you were her! I’m… I’m so sorry!”

The blue gem leaned back in the bed, and after a moment, pouted. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Stevonnie, don’t worry about it… lemme explain.”

Stevonnie looked up, shame coursing through their veins. How could it be okay?

“This must’ve been a “present” from Peridot, heheh. I’ll have to give her one too…” Lapis grinned, stretching her arms above her head. “Anyway… a while ago the two of us had a chat where we both revealed that we’ve fantasized about being raped. It was pretty hot, actually, and we ended up playing a lot that night… but, long story short, we agreed that we’d try and help each other get raped! Heheh, turns out we’re both big ol’ masochists.”

Stevonnie managed to find their breath, trying to relax. “I… see.” They sighed and crossed their arms, contemplating the situation. “B-bit of a shock to me… although, honestly… it was pretty fun…”

The blue giggled, bouncing up and down a couple times. “Mmmf, you said it… I love the feeling of being taken against my will… not being able to resist. I feel so fucking good now~”  
“Yeah…” The tan beauty huffed. They’d managed to calm their nerves and grasp the bizarre situation. Anything goes in the new Beach City, right? “Maybe… maybe we can, y’know, do this again sometime.”

Lapis gave a cheery smile. “Yeah! Let’s.”


	10. Changing places

Waking up in their loft mid-afternoon, Stevonnie sat up and stretched, wearing nothing but a thin camisole and white cotton panties. They swung their legs over and off the bed and noticed their bulge straining against their panties.

Already horny, right after awakening. They pouted, a bit embarrassed at how much the incredibly kinky environment of Beach City seemed to be affecting them. At the same time, they tried to see the positive side – for example, they were probably less than an hour away from enjoying some satisfying sex with a beautiful space woman.

Climbing down the stairs into the kitchen, they tossed their hair over their shoulder and briefly leaned into the refrigerator, deciding instead to just pick a banana out of a bowl on the countertop.

“Morning, Stevonnie,” a calm, cool voice greeted. They spun around to spot the broad silhouette of Garnet sitting at the kitchen bartop, behind the keyboard of a laptop.

Wandering over to the couch to relax and eat their banana, Stevonnie waved at Garnet as they walked by. “Mmfmph,” was their good-morning to the red gem.

Stevonnie’s eyes were naturally drawn to Garnet’s hips, squished out on the stool on which she sat. Her butt was truly massive, engulfing the seat top and hanging off the sides. Her waist narrowed down and her breasts ballooned out to the sides of her ribcage in an exaggerated hourglass shape. To be fair, Stevonnie had always realized how beautifully curvy the stoic gem was, but they had sort of suppressed their interest in her, knowing that she was “in” a relationship. Now that it was seemingly open season on all of Beach City… they were starting to think deviously.

After finishing their banana, they stood up and slowly walked towards Garnet, coming up behind her pretty form and snaking a hand around her waist.

“Hello, Stevonnie,” Garnet neutrally delivered. She didn’t turn her head away from the video of a capybara playing on her laptop’s screen.

“Hiiii, Garnet…” said Stevonnie, their hand sliding down to Garnet’s generous bottom, fingers sinking into her softness. Their bulge was not-so-subtly pressed up against that butt too, rather precariously packed into their tight panties. They decided they would keep up their roll of being assertive with their desires, and offered their favourite. “So… I woke up like this… a-any chance you feel like some quick anal, Garnet? It’ll be fun…”

Unseen to them, Garnet cracked a smile. She closed her laptop lid without looking away, and then spun around in her stool to face Stevonnie. She leaned back on the kitchen bartop, letting her legs open silently; an unmistakable bulge snaked down the leg of her bodysuit, thicker than Stevonnie’s arm and long like a veiny baguette. Garnet drifted a hand down to her leg and gently ran a hand up and down her the salami she seemed to be packing, grinning up at Stevonnie through her shades.

“Sure, Stevonnie. Bend over.”

The tanned androgyne took a step back, blushing. “U-um… well…”

Garnet stood up, towering over even her notoriously tall play partner. She all-but-encircled Stevonnie as she stepped toward them, wrapping an arm around their waist. Her huge bulge was pressed right up against their own, heat radiating in the space between the pair’s bodies. “What’s the matter? Scared?”

Stevonnie was scared, but more than that, they started to feel a bit of tingling in their tummy. Garnet’s thighs pressed up against them along with her intimidating womanhood started making them feel small and crowded and unexplainably turned on. Their own cock started to grow and their hips wobbled, nervous feelings tickling their insides.

“Don’t worry… I’ll take good care of you, baby,” whispered Garnet, her arms wrapping around Stevonnie’s body, one hand grabbing their firm, round ass and one hand cradling their back.  
Stevonnie trembled, their hands finding purchase on Garnet’s large body, one sinking into her soft breast and one laid on her unyielding abs. “I… I’ve never taken something s-so big before…”

Garnet gently pet their head and effortlessly lifted them up, bridal carrying the nervous cutie to the couch and pouncing onto them. Her hands traced over Stevonnie’s flat chest through their translucent tank top, and her knee gently kneaded their panty bulge. “You’re so pretty… I’m surprised nobody’s played with you before, you horny little fuck toy. Did you think you’d get to be the daddy every time?” Stevonnie squealed as the tall red gem reached down and gripped their package tightly, the firm squeeze shooting a bit of pain up their belly.

“I think I’ll just play with you for today,” Garnet said, licking her lips. “How do mommy’s hands feel?”

Bucking their hips, Stevonnie could hardly blush deeper as Garnet extracted their cock from their panties. One hand caressed the throbbing organ while the other applied less and less gentle squeezes to their balls. “Aww, does it hurt? What a cute little sissy.” she teased.

“Mmmff!! T-those are… sensitive…!” moaned Stevonnie, squirming around on the couch but curiously, not making a move to escape. The pain of having their balls tortured with ever harder crushing combined with the soft pleasure of Garnet’s skilled hands was confusing their brain, making them feel overpowered and overstimulated. As Garnet sped up her stroking, they felt a familiar feeling rushing up their pelvis. “G-Garnet, I’m, I’m gonna…”

Upon hearing Stevonnie’s admission of defeat, Garnet immediately removed her hands, moving them to the other’s trembling wrists and pinning them down.

“G-Garnet! Nnngh, Garnet, hey, what are you d… doing?!” protested Stevonnie, bucking their hips and groaning with tension.

With the stimulation on their nethers absent, they were unable to find release; their orgasm ruined, Stevonnie’s cock jumped and twitched, drips and strands of cum dribbling out of their urethra and down onto their tummy. The thin, impotent ejaculation left them unsatisfied and grimacing, figuratively and literally begging for release. “Garnet… nnngh, Garnet, please…”

The intimidating gem, satisfied that the fluid movement was over, released Stevonnie’s wrists and stood up, wiping her hands off on her bodysuit. “What’s the matter? Little faggot wants to play some more?”

She patted the thick bulge in her suit leg, eliciting a flush from the quickly softening androgyne. Garnet grinned and turned around, strutting towards the temple door. Her voice had a flirty, honeyed tone. “Mmm, maybe later, huh, bitch boy?”

Stevonnie could only curl up on the couch, tucking their junk back into their panties and shamefully wiping semen off of their belly.

“S… sissy boy, huh…” they blushed further, their mouth forming a shy smile. The idea of being misgendered, degraded, feminized, and abused… they’d been doing similar to others with tremendous results, so perhaps they oughtn’t be surprised that the experience left them with some interesting feelings.

“I… k-kinda like it…”


End file.
